


Enemies Are Captured

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The superstitious townspeople entered the home of certain vampires.





	Enemies Are Captured

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

The superstitious townspeople entered the home of certain vampires. Charles Croydon. Sarah Croydon. They viewed them holding one another with wide eyes. They took Sarah from Charles. Shrieking. Hissing. 

Later that evening, Charles searched for a woman. Someone's wife. He attacked a wife and remembered Sarah burning at the stake. 

 

THE END


End file.
